Shizaya!
by Aki Kanazaki
Summary: Apologies I have no title, and I'm terrible at summaries. So, I'll just summarize it as this its boy on boy (Yaoi) and it contains rape. From there on I have no clue, it was just random! So yeah, just read! Shizaya!


Disclaimer: Do not own Durarara Characters or Durarara itself, Ryohgo Narita owns Durarara.

His eyes were sealed close by a layered black cloth as a searing pained seeped above his top lip. "Nngh."He yelped out, angry flowing through his veins, as he pulled back away from his captive, only to be held firmly by his chin, with two brute hands grasping his shoulders, fingers digging into the skin, from behind to hold him still.

"Shut up." hissed the man in front of him supposedly, as he felt the cold metal dive into his lower lip and break through skin, causing another wave of pain to hit alongside a tug of string, making his blood go cold. It was a needle, a searing hot needle threading back up into his upper lip, with another sharp tug, pulling his lips together. He winced, his eyes blinking hard beneath the cloth to dull the pain, as his body began to squirm from the guy's touch, wanting to escape only for him to realize his hand were bound by a wrist burning rope, that was tied to some sort of oak wood.

"Stay still."the man in front of him sneered, as his body continued to struggle against the binds, fear coating into his blood, as the guy dived into his bottom lip again.

The warm liquid seeping from his lips becoming clear this wasn't a dream, as he felt it rush down his chin, dripping onto his bare lap, with a soft barely audible 'splat'.

The needle dove into his skin painfully again, as the man worked quietly and harsh. Tugging when he needed as well as now dabbing when the blood threatened to run over his fingers. When he had finished his set out quest, he tied off the string on the opposite corner of his mouth and released his chin. The hand had grasped it was most likely tainted red, like paint had spilled over. He quietly could hear the man wipe his hand and reach for another thing, that rattled a probably broke down table.

"Now that's done. Let's play."The man said.

~Why...why me?!~

Fear stricken red eye's shot open in a cold sweat, as the owner of those eyes, pale hands were clenched around a ripped up filthy sheet. His breath's came in short pants as he pressed his hand tenderly against bed, shakily trying to sit up, only to have his hand slipped from beneath him, collapsing back onto the mattress with a painful groan.

Izaya mouth slightly attempt to part for air only to find them restrained with a tightening yanked that cut into his surrounding lip's skin, causing a small flinch, as his fragile dirty pale hand to raise to his lips. Finger tips lightly brushing against the binds of his lips, with a slight tremble racking through his hand. He with drawled his hand from his mouth and glanced down at the dried blood mixed with the light brownish dirt, that darkened in the center as soaked with some sort of clear slimy liquid, making his stomach churn in disgust. ~What the hell?~

Dropping his hand back down to the shitty mattress, he felt his hand brush against a bare leg, with his fuzzy attire coat touching the side of his hip, as he felt the freezing cold touch seep into his legs. Rusted color red eyes glance down to his lap, horrified, as he found his thigh bare of any cloth alongside the rest of his legs, his coat only half way wrapped around his upper hip, in attempts of covering him and give him some decency, as the rest of his thigh and leg were littered in the creamy substance that was attained on his hand alongside almost dried blood that seeped into the cushion beneath him.

"Nononono,"his mind started to echo as he began to panic, finding his underneath of his coat a ripped up black shirt, leaving his coat his only protection, before a striking pain ran up the backside of his back side, causing breathe to hitch as he felt the binds tear into his skin when he unconsciously almost yelped. His body racking in trembles as his dull rusted eyes gleamed in disgust, horror, and fear.

Clenching his eye's shut he let out a shakily breath through his nose, not bothering to injure himself anymore, as he pressed his hands once again to the ragged up mattress, and pushed himself up. Causing a few flinches and held back hiss of pain, as he shifted his body, where his disgusting legs laid to the side off of it, and his body crouched over his knee cap. Removing his hand from the awful texture, he slowly wrapped his pale arms around his abdomen, pulling himself into standing position, stumbling forward a little, his eyes were shot wide at the immense pain that ran through his body. ~Those fuckers~ He scowled his hands raised to the concrete wall in front of him to keep him selves balance.

Grimacing he lifted his head from its lowered position, allowing his hand to press against the wall, as he glide himself step by step on the floor towards the door, slowly. Wincing each time as a piece of shard from the broken beer bottles, broke into his bare foot, as if it wasn't bad enough he was shaking like a leaf in pure agony, breathe hitched in his throat. His eyes stung with held back tears that was trying to seep through the guarded shield, as he made his way to the door.

Reaching out his filthy hand to the tarred over slick handle that was as equally disgusting to this whole situation. His long filthy finger wraps around the metal, as he gave a light yank, pulling the door to an open, as he stepped onto the cold metallic stair case that awaited before him, causing much more distress to his body. ~Kill me!~

Letting his nose fill with fresh air that was flowing down the stair case, as he grasped the railing that was to the right of him, he let the air flow back of his nose as if he took a deep breathe in. Shivering as another breeze coaxed down the staircase giving him the idea the stairs lead to the outside world, and not the shrubby dump anymore.

Clenching his hand around the rail tightly, with his fingers, he dragged his weight up the first step of the staircase, allowing his foot to hit it with a loud echo, before dragging his left hand to the front of his hand, tugging him up another step with his other foot.

His throat let out a small whimper as the pressure of his foot raised ran up his waist and spine with agony. The side of his rusted eyes leaking escapee tears that streamed down the side of his cheek, straying off his chin. ~Dammit not now!~ he mentally cursed.

Taking another few steps up the cold metallic stair case he nodded his head lightly proud of his accomplishment from the pure pain he was feeling, as he raised his foot again to move up the last few steps, stumbling on the last step of the stair case, his hand strained tightly against the metal with his life on it, as he clenched his eyes tightly closed, trying to drawl his body back up onto the staircase with more secure balance. "IIIZAAAAYAAA!" He heard a bellow erupt from outside the door as if it echoed through an alleyway tone, causing his body to tense even more. ~fuck fuck fuck~ he began to mentally panic more than he was as he pulled himself straight up, now afraid to reach his hand out for the handle. ~No no this can't be happening~

Having the urge to bite his lip only refrained from doing so as that would hurt like hell trying to break the binds. Izaya took a few minutes counting in his head to twenty wondering if he should count to a hundred, before placing his hand on the door knob and twisting it, seeing as the brute should be gone hopefully, only to find the door knob halting mid way through his twist, signaling it was locked. Red eyes growing wide in horror, his hand began to rattle the door knob frantically once again. 'NO NO NO' he shouted in his mind, not wanting a repeat of the horror, as he raised his other hand, beginning to pound on the door, before long shot, he was pounding his head against the door frame. 'Please please no. please. I'll take shizou, please.' he began to silently beg in his head, feeling dread seep into his veins, as the tear gates broke finally, letting loose a flood of tears down his cheek, with a choked sob in his throat. "No. please!"


End file.
